Time to let go
by Mirika
Summary: When Kurogane and Syaoran come home from Oni fighting, what's wrong? KuroFai light SyaoSaku character death. yes I know, I'm evil oneshot could be more if you want more chapters


**Disclaimer**: If I owned Tsubasa, Kurogane would actually be hurt every now and then so Fai could tend to his wounds. Yeah, that'd be awesome, oh and there would be plenty of hints for Kurofai and at the end there would be a big huge confession filled with sap and fluff and a kissing scene. So it's a good thing I don't own it actually. (I wrote this before he got stabbed in the side)

Is it sad that I've added the word "Kurofai" to my dictionary on Microsoft Word? I thought so.

UTUTUTUTUTU

Fai squirmed in his seat, eagerly awaiting his "son" and the "father" he supposedly had to get home. They had been gone longer than usual. They went out to get Fai some supplies and to even fight Onis if the chance came, but they had told him they would be back before 10. It was now midnight o'2. He drummed his delicate fingers lightly on the clothed table, staring out the window up and down the street. Sakura had joined him later telling him she couldn't sleep due to worrying for Syaoran. Fai smiled at this, even without her memories, she still cared for the boy.

"Fai-san, look! It's them!" She gasped, making her way to the door. Fai turned to greet them with a smile like always, only to be greeted with a lot of blood and a collapsing Kurogane with a tuckered out Syaoran. Sakura aided quietly to Syaoran and could only offer worried glances at the passed out man. Fai was by his side in a flash, struggling lightly against Kurogane's weight, and since he lost blood, he weighed far less than he should normally. This only made Fai worry more. When Fai got the raven haired man to a seat, he too was covered in blood. The blonde searched for Kurogane's wounds only to realize they were all over and one particularly deep one on his chest directly below his left arm. When Fai tried to lift it, Kurogane hissed in pain and looked cloudily at the mage.

"S…Stop…" He muttered, feeling slightly woozy. Fai's features turned into an expression of pure grief and worry. He was upset that he couldn't help and if he didn't help Kurogane would die from blood loss.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-mug, but I have to move your arm in order for me to tend to your wounds." Fai said, struggling to keep his voice from quivering. The two children gazed in dismay and in weariness as the older of the two grown ups coughed up some warm liquid and having no strength to support himself, fell against the table. Fai let out a shocked cry and quickly galloped up the stairs. Syaoran let Sakura set him down in a seat to go to Kurogane's side.

"Kurogane-san, is there anything I can do-?"

"Stay with…the… the kid, pr…princess… he needs… you mo... more than I do… do…" He stuttered his command, ignoring the slight trickle of blood coming from his lips as he tried to sit up again. Sakura gave him a similar expression Fai had and left to go to Syaoran. Syaoran looked at his father figure and bowed his head, giving a silent prayer that he would be ok. Sakura then aided him up the stairs to sleep and get his minor injuries taken care of. Fai belted down the stairs and had to lean into the railing to keep from running into the duo. When Fai reached the table where Kurogane was, the said man was leaning into unconsciousness.

"Kuro-pin, wake up, you can't go to sleep on me just yet." He said frantically, dumping his arms contents on the table to make quick use of them. He ripped Kurogane's hakama off with ease for it was already in shreds, though it did cause the ninja some unneeded pain. Fai watched as the blood oozed from every individual cut and slice and the one on his side just wouldn't stop. Fai dressed every one of them, ignoring the grunts and weak growls from the taller. When the blonde reached his side, the blood had coated everything from his underarm to his lower calf. Fai grimaced and washed it with an already bloody rag and placed his hands on it to stop the bleeding, earning a hiss from a recoiling Kurogane.

"You're…You're making it w... worse…"

"Be quiet, Kuro-tan, I need to focus. I know it hurts, but it's the only way to make it stop." Fai said, giving Kurogane a small apologetic smile. Kurogane just faintly glared at him and closed his eyes, willing the pain away. Fai removed his hands slightly to see how the blood was clotting up and then wrapped gauze and bandages around the tanner man's diaphragm and side. Kurogane coughed again, making Fai flinch as he saw more blood come out of his mouth.

"What happened to you, Kuro-me?" Fai asked, pausing in his actions. His hands still resting on the red eyed man's stomach, the blonde noticed Kurogane was more than ready for some sleep. With a sigh, Fai stood, getting ready to take the older man to bed when-

"Oni. They…They outnumbered us 12 to 1, the…the kid's very lucky… though I took… most of his... bl... Blows… for him…" He said, his words becoming quieter and quieter still. Fai grabbed Kurogane's good side and hoisted him out of the chair.

"You won't get better if you sit there all night, so let's get you to bed and you can tell me the rest later…" Fai smiled, the ninja was too tired to protest and he even leaned onto Fai… though Fai was sure Kurogane would tell himself that he was only doing so because he didn't have the energy to walk by himself. No, not the fact that he was silently thanking Fai with all his heart and soul right now, that's just crazy talk.

When Fai made sure Kurogane could breathe lying down and that he was fast asleep, he went to Syaoran's room where the two teens were. Sakura was just sitting there next to Syaoran who was fast asleep and bandaged up.

"Sakura-chan, let's let these two sleep." Fai murmured, careful not to wake up the sleeping child. She nodded, tiptoeing out of the room and over next to Fai. Said man closed the door and the two of them headed off into there own rooms.

UTUTUTUTUTUTU

Fai threw his blankets off. He hadn't got an ounce of sleep and it was near dawn. He was tossing and turning and thinking too much for it to be possible to be tired. He was worried about the puppy duo, more so of Kurogane. He stood, making his way into the bathroom. He started undressing himself so he could take a shower. When he stepped in, he didn't focus on cleaning himself. Instead, he was trying to think up ways to explain his eyes and lack of sleep to the children. He sighed, not coming up with anything, and stepped out once again. He dried off and got clothed, looking at the mirror only once to see if he did look as bad as he thought. He creased his brow and then smiled.

"Good as new." He said, a pathetic smile removing itself from his lips and a new one straining to take its place. Again, failing miserably, he gave a cute growl and headed off to the Big Puppy's room.

Fai smiled when he crept in to see Kurogane's face. There was a not-so-popular look of wholeness and calm sculpting his features that made him look so at peace. The thing that made Fai frown was that some parts of the blankets were bloody. The blonde went to the older man's side, taking hold of his hand.

"Kuro-yam… Kuro-yam, can you get up for me?" Fai asked, trying his hardest not to let his voice crack. Kurogane didn't respond. Fai panicked, lifting his covers from the other's chest. It was slowly stilling. The blonde then put his head against his bandaged chest. Fai felt tears brimming his eyes.

"Kuro-min… Kuro-min you have to wake up. Wake up! Kuro-min!" Fai said, slightly shaking the tanned man. Kurogane still kept to himself. The paler of the two screamed for Mokona and lifted Kurogane's head into his lap. Mokona soon popped in the room, looking frazzled at the scene.

"Mokona, Kuro-pie's not waking up and his breath and heartbeat are so shallow! I need to speak with the dimensional witch!" Fai said, his panic slowly rising. Mokona only hesitated slightly before the screen from his gem appeared on the wall across from the fuzzy creature. Soon enough, the witch mentioned appeared without a smug look for once.

"Mokona, Fai, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked.

"Fai wanted to speak to you about Kurogane!" Mokona chastely filled in. Yuko turned to the said blonde.

"You have a request?" she asked, giving a cocked eyebrow. Fai only shot her a glance away from Kurogane.

"Kuro-sea, he's… he's dying! I need your help to heal him!" He said, finally allowing some of his tears to fall. Yuko smiled sadly.

"I can't…"

"What? Why not?" The mage said exasperated. Yuko sighed and looked at the now paler ninja.

"Kurogane may be dying, but you are the only one who can help him. He needs only you to get better. Mokona, tell me later about your world." And with that she vanished from the wall. Fai was staring at where she had been in disbelief. When Kurogane gave a shudder in his lap though, he tossed his head down to see Kurogane's red eyes cracked.

"I… heard that… dimen… dimensional…"

"Save it, Kuro-few, you need to concentrate on getting healed. You are dying, K-Kuro-bee, so I need you t-to focus on… on healing yourself." Fai said, ignoring his tears spilling on Kurogane's forehead and the little sobs in his voice. Kurogane looked up at Fai, who in return gave him the faintest of smiles.

"I'll stay here, next to you, so you can sleep and get better. Syaoran is still asleep in the next room and Sakura is taking good care of him." Fai felt his voice choke and knew that if he said more, Kurogane would know he was crying, if he didn't already. Said man was just staring tiredly up at Fai, a small hint of pain painting itself across his façade. Fai couldn't stand to see this, so he did what he could only think to do. He bent down, giving Kurogane's lips a small, but full peck. Fai had closed his eyes, not wanting Kurogane to see them. He felt so weak. Here Kurogane was, holding out and being stubborn until the last dying moment, and all he could do was cry while watching him. Mokona would've interjected with some of his antics, but he thought now was not the time. So instead, he hopped over to the two and watched as Fai's tears trailed down his cheeks and nose onto Kurogane, who had the same look of blankness/hurt on his face. Fai released him finally, wiping his eyes with his sleeve frantically. Kurogane only stared.

"Get some sleep, ok, Kuro-fie?" He said, smiling brokenly down at the man. Kurogane blinked slowly and didn't move. Fai watched as the tanner man slowly sat up, checking his wounds.

"Mage…" He heard Kurogane say. Fai froze, uncertainty clutching at his throat. When Kurogane turned to look at him, Fai thought he was going to get pummeled for a second. But after getting a good look at Kurogane's face, he went to his side to talk to him.

"…I think…I need new… new bandages…" He said, slightly panting. Fai felt another ping of guilt, knowing that it was all Kurogane could do to sit up. Fai nodded eagerly, standing up and running to get the first aid kit in a flash. When he returned, Kurogane was clutching his huge wound, a face of pain plastered on him. Fai let out a yelp and rushed to his side, removing Kurogane's hand.

"D…don't…" Kurogane gasped, eyes screwing shut as Fai touched the bloody bandages. Fai gave him a worried look then got the gauze out. Kurogane let out a slight growl as Fai undid the bandages. He coughed violently when Fai touched it. As soon as Fai wrapped the final wrap around his abdomen, Kurogane collapsed, his head leaning on the blonde's shoulder.

"Kuro-fee, you have to stay awake… Stay awake!"

TUTUTUTUTUTUTUT

Drip. Drip. Drip.

A pale hand tightened around the tan one. A smile didn't curve either face.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Open, blank eyes stared up, making the other feel hollow and unclean.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Sobbing and bleeding, the only things left in the room that could be heard.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Syaoran and Sakura rushed into the room, tears brimming the female's eyes as she turned her head from the sight.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Fai turned slowly to look at them, his face stained with non-stop tears. Mokona cuddled him weakly, sobbing as well.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

His other tan hand was still limply clutching Fai's shirt, blood smeared onto his chest and down his lap from the trail it took.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Fai slowly looked back. "Rest easily, Kuro-chi… We all wish you well on your journey…" He leaned down and kissed the tan yet pale forehead, tears soaking that as well. He brought his hand up and closed the dull red orbs that refused to be taken off the blonde.

"…I love you… I just wish you had stayed with us long enough for me to tell you that…"

Drip. Drip…. Drip…


End file.
